Invitation from Small Shimaron
by Sazzynation
Summary: Yuuri and his friends get an invitation to stay over at Sara's place for a few days. Wolfram think his fiancee is getting too friendly with the other king.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic that isn't Harry Potter related, so it might be crappy. It may also contain grammar mistakes, because I'm not a native English speaker, so if you do find any, please let me know. I also want to add that this is a Shounen Ai, which means Boyxboy relationship in light version. I don't know if the rate will get higher in future chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I'm a HUGE YuuRam shipper, but I love Sara as a character, so… here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! It belong to its rightful owners!**

"Heika!"

Yuuri's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up on his bed, blinking, to adjust his eyes to the light. He could feel Wolfram shifting on the bed beside him, and could hear a gasp on his other side, where Günter stood with his hands clasped together.

"Günter", Yuuri murmured tiredly, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Is something wrong?"

Wolfram shifted beside him again, still sleeping in his pink, frilly night gown. His arms and legs were spread in different angles, and he muttered something that sounded awfully much like "wimp".

"Heika!" said Günter again, his cheerful smile fading. "Why is he in here?"

Yuuri let out a sigh, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I've been wondering the same," he muttered annoyingly. It's not like he wanted Wolfram to sleep with him. That was something he had decided to himself ever since their accidental engagement. He sighed again, and looked at Günter again.

"Ah, Günter, did you want something?"

"Oh, yes!" he handed Yuuri a parchment roll. "This came for you."

Yuuri eyed the parchment roll, and saw something was written on it.

_To Yuuri from Saralegui._

Yuuri's eyes lit up and a huge smile was spread on his face.

"It's from Sara!" He exclaimed happily. "I wonder what it is…"

He started to fumble with the ribbon around the parchment, and jumped suddenly when Wolfram shouted out of the blue.

"You cheater!"

Yuuri turned his head, to see Wolfram sitting up, glaring at him.

_What the hell was he dreaming?_ Yuuri asked himself in his head.

"W-Wolfram. Good morning," he greeted him with a nervous smile.

But Wolfram didn't respond. Instead he fell back on the bed, sound asleep.

_Weird,_ Yuuri thought. He returned to the parchment roll, and opened it carefully.

"What does it say?" Günter asked him curiously.

Yuuri smiled broadly after he had read the letter.

"He wants to invite us over to Small Shimaron again."

He couldn't hide the cheerful tone in his voice. Sara was a really good friend to him, and he hadn't seen him in a long while.

"I'm definitely going!"

"Heika, is that really a good idea?"

Yuuri looked at his advisor.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"Considering your past meetings with him has always been troublesome", Günter explained.

"I trust Sara", Yuuri told him. "And it's not like things like that is going to happen again. We've started things over."

He knew that Günter was referring to Sara's possessiveness over Yuuri's power, and he understood his concern, but he knew that Sara wasn't going to do that again. That is, to provoke Yuuri to get in his Maou mode. He knew somehow, that Sara saw him as a good friend.

"If you say so, Heika", Said Günter, giving him a weak smile.

"Thank you, Günter". Yuuri smiled at the purple haired man in front of him. He returned the smile, and left the room.

"What a relief", Yuuri said to himself, suddenly feeling a slight more cheerful than before. He read through the letter again, and put it aside to get dressed.

OoOoOoO

"I'm looking forward to see Sara again."

Yuuri was resting his chin against the palm of his hand, as he stood by the edge of the ship, looking out in the water dreamily. It had been two days since he had gotten the invitation, and they were now finally on their way to Small Shimaron. Of course, he didn't go alone. Conrad had insisted on coming along, as well as Murata and, not so surprisingly, Wolfram.

"Just make sure to be extra careful around him", said Conrad on his left side.

"Will everyone stop saying that already?" Yuuri whined.

"He's right, you know." Wolfram showed his face, after have bending his head over the edge for quite a while. His face looked greenish. Yuuri rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why he had insisted on coming along, when he knew that he was going to feel seasick.

"You better not stay too friendly with—"Wolfram's features changed, and he was lurching his head over the edge again, emptying his stomach.

"I don't think that's what he meant," Yuuri muttered to himself. Conrad chuckled lightly beside him, and Yuuri's smile returned.

"I trust Sara," Yuuri told them, for probably the twentieth time this day. "Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine."

"As you wish, Heika."

"I've told you not to call me that!" Yuuri spat, turning to Conrad. "You're my Godfather, after all."

"All right, Yuuri."

Yuuri returned his gaze towards the water. He could see land now.

"I can see land!" he shouted with delight. "We're nearly there!"

"Thank goodness", said a weak Wolfram beside him.

OoOoOoO

"Sara!"

Yuuri ran towards his friend, who was standing calmly waiting for their arrival. He had gathered some of his long, blonde hair into a pony tail, and was wearing a pink kimono like robe. His face lit up to a happy smile as Yuuri ran towards him.

"Yuuri!"

He took Yuuri's hands in his as soon as he reached him.

"I'm glad to meet you, Yuuri." He gave Yuuri a gentle smile, and his eyes glinted happily behind his purple glasses.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Sara," said Yuuri, returning a warm smile. He could hear a growl behind him, and turned around to see Wolfram. He was still pale after the trip, but looked slightly better, except, he looked a bit angrier.

"Nice to meet you, Your Excellency." Sara used the same warm tone when he spoke to Wolfram, as he had when speaking to Yuuri, and he didn't seem at least bothered by his mood.

Instead of speaking, due to still feeling nauseous, Wolfram nodded politely, before taking Yuuri's hands from Sara's grip. Sara didn't seem to mind, but laughed warmly, before saying hello to Conrad and Murata.

**A/N: Like I mentioned, this is the first time I wrote anything that's not Harry Potter related. Reviews are love. I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, the update came faster than even I expected. I guess that's bound to happen when I have way too much free time. Anyway, I really hope you'll like this one. I know I do! I've mentioned it before, I'm Swedish, so grammar mistakes may occur.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Kyou Kara Maou! **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

"What is the wimp up to? He's been gone for ten minutes!"

Wolfram paced around in one of the guestrooms inside Sara's castle, feeling slightly frustrated. They had been there for two days now, and he had hardly seen his fiancée during those days at all.

"Seriously, letting out his fiancée like that, that stupid cheater."

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, Wolfram", said a calm voice somewhere behind him. Wolfram stopped pacing, and glared at his brother, who was sitting by the tea table inside the room. Murata sat opposite of him, sipping his tea.

"Shibuya and Sara are close friends," the black haired boy said, putting down the cup back at the table. "I'm sure they have lots to talk about."

That didn't help the matter for Wolfram, only angered him even more. He clenched his fists together and gritted his teeth, feeling his blood boiling within him.

"He is _my_ fiancé!" he growled. He looked at the door, as if Yuuri would appear any minute now. With a heavy sight, Wolfram grabbed his sword, and headed towards the door.

"That's it! I'm going to find him!"

"Wolfram!"

Conrad rose from his chair hastily and hurried over to his brother.

"Wolfram, stop this nonsense, he'll be back soon!"

The blonde sent his older brother another fierce look.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Conrad closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that there wasn't much he could do. His little brother was too stubborn.

"At least leave the sword", he advised him. "We didn't come here to cause any trouble."

He held out his hands, waiting for Wolfram to hand over his sword. Unwillingly, Wolfram handed him the sword, and muttered:

"Like I'd need a sword anyway…" and then he left. Conrad stood still for a moment, watching the young prince when he walked out from the room.

"I think Shibuya will have a hard time while we here", he heard Murata say behind him.

"Maybe this was a bad idea after all", said Conrad quietly.

OoOoOoO

Wolfram wasn't in a good mood. He would find his stupid wimp of fiancée. He wound find him, and give him what he deserved for cheating on him, with another king for that matter!

But he knew deep down that Yuuri wouldn't do that. In reality, he was just worried that something might've happened. After all, Sara wasn't so innocent.

"Where is he?" He muttered angrily. He was walking through the corridors, peaking into ever door he passed, causing the guards to give him suspicious glances. He didn't care. He just wanted to find Yuuri.

At last, after have walked around the castle, he saw a familiar face in the entrance hall. A tall swordsman, with dark hair, tied together in a ponytail. He bowed to Wolfram as he got near him.

"Your Excellency."

"Berias", Said Wolfram. "Have you seen Yuuri?"

"Heika and the Maou are out on a walk in the rose garden," Berias explained.

Wolfram thanked him, and hurried out to the garden. It took a while for him, but he eventually found them.

They were standing together under a big tree, and Wolfram was just about to call Yuuri's name, but changed his mind when he saw something he clearly didn't want, or had expected to see. Sara was stroking Yuuri's face. Wolfram froze on the spot. He could feel his heart clench, leaving an uncomfortable feeling.

_What are they doing?_

With his eyes wide open, he hid behind a tree nearby, and watched the two kings.

OoOoOoO

"You have a really beautiful garden, Sara. You've done well with this place."

Yuuri sat knelt down, admiring a bunch of blue roses.

_Cheri-sama would like these_, he thought.

"I'm glad to hear that, Yuuri." Sara was standing beside him, watching the Maou, smiling slightly. "When I was little, I used to sit and watch flowers all day", he said softly. "They kept my mind off things."

Yuuri stood up again, looking at Sara.

"Your mother?" He asked him.

For a split second, Yuuri thought he had angered him, for mentioning his mother. He backed away automatically, waiting for an outburst, but it didn't come. Instead, there was a warm smile attached on his face.

"You are so kind, Yuuri."

The Maou laughed nervously, and could feel his cheeks turn red for some reason.

"But for the answer of your question, yes, I was mostly thinking about my mother. Sometimes my father."

They began walking again, and Yuuri took the chance to glance over at his friend.

_He really is beautiful,_ he thought. It wasn't the first time he was thinking that. As a matter of fact, the thought struck him each time he saw him. He could easily mistake him for a girl.

"Is something wrong, Yuuri?"

_Oh, he caught me staring at him again. How embarrassing!_

"Er… no, not at all." Another nervous laugh.

_Damn it, stop embarrass yourself!_ He confronted in his mind.

His thought was interrupted, when Sara suddenly caught his arm.

"Come on, Yuuri, I want to show you something!"

He tightened his grip on his wrist, and began to run. Yuuri, who was unprepared for this, almost stumbled, but managed to correct himself to Sara's speed.

"S-Sara, where are we going?" He asked, trying to keep up.

"You'll see!"

They didn't run for so long. They stopped nearby a large tree.

"So," started Yuuri. "What is this place?"

Sara looked at Yuuri, beaming happily, and Yuuri noticed that he hadn't let go of his hand.

"This is my special place."

"Special place?"

The other king nodded.

"Hai. I used to play around here when I was little. I never let someone come near this place, not even Berias. This is _my_ place. My own."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Yuuri asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Because…" Sara lifted his free hand, and brushed away some hair from Yuuri's face. He froze. He definitely hadn't expected this. His fingers swept onto his cheek with a gentle touch. The Maou blushed fiercely. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just stood there, staring.

"…you are special to me, Yuuri."

That was totally unexpected. He hadn't prepared for this. He was shocked. Sara chuckled, obviously amused by his reaction.

"Too bad that you're already engaged," he went on. "But I'm not giving up." His fingers brushed his heated skin softly witch circling movements. His face inched closer, and Yuuri began to tremble.

_This isn't happening! What's with the touches? Why do I like this feeling?_

"No, I definitely won't give up", Sara said in a mere whisper. "I'm going to make you mine."

He couldn't think clearly. He didn't have the time to think what to do next, when he felt Sara's warm lips touch his in a gentle, and yet firm kiss.

OoOoOoO

"Yuuri…."

Wolfram stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him. He whispered Yuuri's name over and over again. His eyes glistened with tears that kept coming. He was shaking with anger, disappointment and even fear.

He couldn't stand this anymore. He had seen enough. He wiped off the tears violently with the sleeve of his jacket, and ran back to the castle, trembling with fury and sadness.

His fiancée had betrayed him!

**A/N: I'm such a hypocrite! I know that for me, cliffhangers are the WORST! And yet, here I am writing one! I'm evil, aren't I? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews are love ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's finally here! The third chapter of the story! It took longer for me to update this time. I knew what I wanted to write, but it never went the way I planned it, but I finally got it in the end.**

**So, I've noticed that many of you hate Sara, especially after what he did in the previous chapter. I have to admit that Sara is actually one of my favourite characters. He is a very interesting person, and I like the way he's obsessing over Yuuri, so that's why I decided to write a fic in which he takes action and create yet another problem but this time, more into Yuuri's personal life. Don't get me wrong though. I'm a huge Yuuri/Wolfram shipper.**

**There are a few spoilers from the third OVA episode in this chapter. (I'm referring to a certain part in which Wolfram and Yuuri share a moment) So, if you haven't watched it, you'd probably be confused by a certain mention in this chapter.**

**Ah! I keep blabbering, when you want to read.. Gomenasai! **

**Disclaimer: I own it so much… NOT! I wish!**

Yuuri hadn't quite recovered from his shock when he returned to the castle.

He couldn't believe that Sara had actually kissed him, with no shame at all. It was wrong. They were both _guys_!

It wasn't his first kiss, of course. He had been kissed before, by Wolfram, but that had been completely different. He had had his mind controlled by Shinou, and hadn't been able to control what he had done.

But this… the words Sara had told him kept repeating over and over again in his mind.

"_I'm going to make you mine."_

Why had he said that? How was he able to face him later?

Yuuri groaned inwardly; as he made his way to the guestroom, in which Conrad and Murata were staying in. He wasn't going to tell them about this. No, he was going to keep this a secret. And if Wolfram would ever find out, he'd be a dead Maou.

_Sara…_ Yuuri though. _Why did you kiss me so shamelessly?_

Not only had he kissed him like that, after had made that statement about making him his. No, afterwards, he had just smirked at him, and left without a word, leaving a shocked Yuuri under the tree.

_Ah! Stop thinking about it, Yuuri! Act normal! Don't let them suspect anything!_

He opened the door to the guestroom.

"Hiya!"

_Oh, crap, too obvious!_

Conrad and Murata, still sitting by the tea table, stared at Yuuri.

"Shibuya!" Said Murata. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right, why wouldn't I be all right? Ahaha…"

_Stop talking now!_

"By the way, where's Wolfram?" He asked the, trying to sound casual.

"He went looking for you," Said Conrad. "You might have missed each other."

"Oh", said Yuuri. "Well, I feel rather tired. I think I'll have a nap before dinner."

Conrad nodded.

"Call if you need anything."

"No need. Just wake me when it's time for dinner."

"As you wish."

Yuuri sighed once he closed the door behind him. He hoped that he hadn't been too obvious. He headed his way over to the bedroom he and Wolfram was sharing. Perhaps a nap would make his mind clear.

He pushed the door open, and entered the big bedroom, surprised to see Wolfram already lying there, with his back turned against Yuuri.

"Ah, Wolfram, you're here", said the Maou. He walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge. "Conrad told me you were looking for me. Was it important?"

The blonde didn't reply, so Yuuri assumed that he had fallen asleep. He felt a bit relieved. The last thing he wanted right now was to be called a cheater, especially after that incident…

_Ah! Stop thinking about it!_

He threw himself down on the bed, and buried his face into his pillow, letting out a frustrating sigh.

"So noisy…"

He lifted his head, frowned and looked at Wolfram's back.

"Eh? Wolfram, you're awake?"

His fiancée didn't turn around.

"Like I could sleep when you're making noises like that", he muttered.

"Ah, sorry, I'll be quiet."

"Don't bother."

Wolfram sat up on the other edge of the bed. He wasn't even looking at Yuuri; something he thought was very strange.

"I'll be going anyway."

Yuuri frowned again. Something was wrong. He wasn't scolding him like usual, and he kept avoiding looking at him.

"Wolfram", he tried. "Is something wrong? Is it about why you were looking for me before?"

He lied down flat on his back, watching Wolfram. It looked like he was struggling to say something. This worried Yuuri.

"Wolfr—"

"I hate this place."

The words were weak, almost like a whisper.

"Ah", Yuuri started. "It's not like I'm making you come with me everywhere. It's your own choice, you know."

He waited for the outburst. Soon he'd yell something like:

"_I am your fiancée! I have to make sure that you don't make suspicious things with other people!"_

He waited. No outburst.

_Yep,_ Yuuri concluded. _Something is clearly wrong._

He gave up, leaned into his pillow and let out a relaxed sigh. Perhaps Wolfram was only having a bad day. If that was the case, he knew that talking to him would only make the matter worse.

"I hate Saralegui."

Yuuri opened his eyes and sat up hastily.

"Wolfram, what are you—"

There was a sudden movement from Wolfram, which startled Yuuri; the blonde was now straddling Yuuri, pinning him down, by holding his wrist against the pillow in a firm grip. Shocked by this sudden action, Yuuri couldn't do more than stare at the prince above him. His emerald eyes were glistening with fresh tears, his teeth were gritted. All in all, his expression showed such fury, something Yuuri rarely saw. He had seen him angry before, but never like this. And it was directed to him. His hands, Yuuri noticed, were trembling madly. Yuuri swallowed nervously, and felt his heart beating faster for some reason.

"W-Wolfram?" He croaked.

This time, Wolfram looked away, facing his own shoulder with his eyes shut tightly, but his grip of Yuuri's arms tightened so much that it hurt. His breathing was ragged, as if he was trying to catch his own breath.

Once the shock was over, Yuuri now realized what position they were in – and the fact that Wolfram was crying.

Panic and confusion erupted his mind. Wolfram was crying. He was angry. Was it possible that he could've seen…?

_Oh no! He was looking for me! What if he saw what Sara did? What if he saw and misunderstood the whole situation?_

_No way!_

OoOoOoO

He wanted to shout at him. He wanted to scream at him, punch ever inch of his body. He wanted him to get hurt, just like he had been.

But he couldn't. How much he tried to, he couldn't do any of those things. Instead, he was the one crying, showing his pain in a way he didn't want to.

The Maou wasn't even struggling to get out of their position, something that Wolfram had hoped he would do. He wasn't making this any easier, only harder.

Instead he could feel his gaze burn on the side of his face. He couldn't look at him. He didn't want to face him, and be reminded of his betrayal. Those lips… he had been betrayed by a pair of lips, and it hurt him. It hurt him so much, that he couldn't take it to look at him.

"W-Wolfram, you're hurting me."

He jerked his head, and looked at his hands. He hadn't noticed it himself. His nails had dug into the skin of Yuuri's arms.

"Wolfram, please… let us talk."

He couldn't stand it. The pleading in his voice. It got straight down to his heart. He hated it. He hated that he loved him so much. He hated to hurt him like this.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, gathered some courage to look at him again.

"Good", he finally croaked. He took a deep breath, and clenched Yuuri's arms more firmly. "Good", he repeated.

"Wolfram! C-calm down! I know what you saw, but let me--"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

He finally let go of his fiancée's arms, and buried his face into his own palms, sobbing against his will.

He could feel Yuuri sit up underneath him, but he didn't try to shove Wolfram away.

"You're angry, I understand that", said the Maou sadly. "But if you'll let me explain, I'll—"

"Angry?" The prince bore his gaze into Yuuri's ebony eyes. The Maou winced as their eyes met. Wolfram could feel the blood boiling dangerously inside him, almost like it was on fire.

"Angry?" He repeated, more loudly. "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU SAW THE ONE YOU LOVED BEING INTIMATE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!?"

"I've told you already, it's not what you—"

"I'm so tired of it."

"Huh?"

Wolfram swallowed, and looked down on his legs, that were still straddling Yuuri's legs.

"I'm tired of it. Tired of waiting."

A look of confusion formed on Yuuri's face.

"Wolfr—"

"Even if we're engaged, you never show any sign of affection towards me. It's always me who has to… and I'm tired of It." he looked up at Yuuri again, meeting his gaze.

"I want you to understand how I feel", he told the black haired boy in front of him. "I want you to be able to understand."

His heart was beating rapidly, as if trying to get out of his chest. His hands were trembling, as they made their way to Yuuri's face, letting his fingers caress his cheeks softly, before leaning in, to plant his lips firmly on his.

Yuuri let out a surprised noise, as they both fell back on the mattress, without breaking contact. Yuuri didn't respond to the kiss, but he didn't make any protests either.

But it didn't stop Wolfram from devouring the Demon King's soft lips with every fiber of his being. And he wouldn't give up, not until Yuuri finally would respond.

However, when he finally did respond, it was starting to feel too good, when the Maou's hands traveled into his hair, and his lips were moving rhythmically with his own. For a moment, Wolfram was completely lost in their kiss. His heart was thumping like never before, his hands were trembling, buried into his black curls. A certain part of his body was responding to his actions.

Soon, tongues were involved, and Wolfram felt almost dizzy. He wanted – no – _needed_ more of it. Someone was moaning. He wasn't sure of whom it was, but it reminded him of what his true intentions really were.

It took a lot of willpower to break the heated kiss, but he finally managed, after a lot of mind-struggling.

With tattered breathing, they looked at each other, hearts beating in frantic rhythms, lips swollen, and eyes filled with wanting lust.

After minutes of silence, Wolfram finally decided to speak. He looked deep into Yuuri's eyes while he did.

"I'm calling off the engagement."

**A/N: Oops… sorry, it turned out to be another cliffhanger. I'm mean, I know. *Headdesk* I hate cliffhangers, so I know how it feels. I'll try to update as soon as I can, though.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
